


Look At Me

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Date A Live
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Incest, Kissing, Love Confessions, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Prompt Fic, Romance, Sibling Incest, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Frustrated with always being seen as his little sister, Kotori decides to take more drastic measures - no matter how embarrassing they may be.
Relationships: Shido Itsuka/Kotori Itsuka
Comments: 16
Kudos: 29





	Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> Kotori's nice. That's all.
> 
> Enjoy~

''Mn... Onii-chan...''

Kotori pouted despondently to herself, crossing her arms over her demure bust and gazing out of the kitchen – her red eyes following Shido as her older brother laughed at some joke; with Miku hugging his right arm and Kurumi on his left, both of them discreetly glaring sparks at each other.

Part of her wanted to go over and join them, to boldly take a seat on his lap – but her embarrassment held her back. She was his little sister; he might see it as weird if she suddenly took things to a more intimate level. She could barely manage to get a kiss off him when she brought out the tears and feigned a nightmare, and even then it was on the forehead or nose, never the lips. Not including that one time in her Spirit form, which didn't count in her books.

With a soft frown Kotori turned away from the scene, gazing out the window as she finished drying the lunchtime dishes, her mind racing. She wanted – _needed_ to be seen as more than just his sister; she wasn't sure her heart could take it if she didn't. Just being near him every day with these feelings inside her was eating her apart; even if it meant getting turned down, she needed to know if he could see her as a woman too.

''...maybe...'' Slowly a plan began to craft itself in her mind, making Kotori's cheeks redden with embarrassment – recalling a little store Kurumi introduced her to on an idle shopping day.

A store she didn't anticipate she'd need to visit anytime in the near future.

_'Drastic times call for... drastic measures...'_ Kotori swallowed, her face becoming an atomic red. If it meant earning his love, she would endure any embarrassment.

Now she just needed to get to the store and back without fainting from said embarrassment.

X-x-X

Nightfall came fairly swiftly for Shido Itsuka.

It wasn't a particularly busy day; everyone had their own things to do and since it was a weekend he found himself sitting on the couch playing video games with Natsumi and Kurumi, in turn acting like a mediator when either of the two got a bit too heated – usually the former.

Shido sighed, a light blush quick to dust his cheeks as he remembered Kurumi sitting herself on his lap, teasing him as she played her match – much to Natsumi's jealously. Even though Kurumi wasn't doing anything lewd Natsumi was convinced she was. Just remembering their warm bodies flush against him as they tried to take up his lap made his cheeks darken, embarrassment swirling around inside him.

He shook his head to dispel the memory, pushing open his bedroom door. The air inside was cool against his skin; his loose shirt and sleeping shorts doing little to abate the ambient chill. With a shiver Shido made his way over to his ready-made bed with haste, barely remembering to shut the door behind him and eagerly shifting under the covers.

His head had barely touched the pillows when he heard muffled footsteps, dimly identifying them as Kotori's by the gentle padding. He shrugged it off and shut his eyes, shifting slightly under the covers – when he heard his door handle gently creak down.

''Nn...'' Shido grimaced and rolled onto his side, opening his eyes. ''Kotori...?''

His eyes took a moment to adjust to being opened – and Shido's cheeks rapidly warmed as he found himself staring at Kotori... wearing a lacy red nightgown. His little sister blushed a deep red hue, her crimson eyes flickering left and right as she avoided looking at him. Even in the dim lighting he could see through the translucent scarlet fabric, his eyes roaming over Kotori's flat stomach and demure breasts clad in a lacy red bra, her small hips clothed in an equally red pair of panties.

''O... Onii-chan...'' Kotori murmured softly, tentatively shuffling closer; the door clicking shut behind her.

Shido swallowed and sat up, his eyes intently roaming over his sister's petite frame as she walked closer, each shaky step betraying her nervousness. He could do nothing but watch as she approached – until she finally crossed the distance, her lithe hands landing on his shoulders as she lowered herself down onto his lap.

''Onii-chan...'' Kotori repeated, licking her lips – only then making him realise they were glossy with red lipstick, giving them an inviting sheen. ''D-Do you... like it...?''

''Kotori...'' He laid his hands on her sides. ''What's going on?''

Kotori gulped, her seductive appearance warring with her visible nervousness. ''I want you, onii-chan... I don't want to be just your sister anymore... I want t-to be... um... y-your...''

Shido flushed slightly and cupped her chin, halting Kotori's increasingly-flustered stammers. ''Did Kurumi put you up to-''

''N-No!'' Kotori quickly shook her head, gripping his shoulders. ''I... I really do want you. I can't take it, onii-chan... I  _love_ you.''

Without giving him a chance to reply Kotori dove in, crashing their lips together in a rough, clumsy kiss. Shido stiffened at the abrupt kiss, intimately feeling her soft, cherry-tasting lips press against his with desperate passion. He snapped out of it just as Kotori's lips popped off his, slowly breaking off from his own – and prompting him to dive in and kiss her back, muffling her startled moan.

The need for air burned at his lungs but he couldn't get enough of Kotori, deepening the intimate kiss until Kotori slowly began to go limp, her lips instinctively parting for air – and only then did he break it off, a mutual gasp punctuating the end of the abrupt kiss. For a long moment neither said anything, staring into each other's eyes; before Kotori began to smile, her lips quivering upwards.

''O-Onii-chan...'' Kotori whispered joyfully, gripping his shoulders.

Shido did her the favour of taking the lead, gently capturing Kotori's lips in a kiss – stifling her cute moan of happiness. His hands slid down her back and she snaked her arms around him in response, deepening the hot kiss as they made out, the smacking of lips ringing clear in his ears. The mere thought that he was doing this with Kotori sent an embarrassing thrill up his spine, daringly sliding his hand a tiny bit lower.

''Yes...'' Kotori whispered into the kiss. ''T-Touch me... as much as you want... I-I don't mind...''

He shivered at the thought and decided to put that to the test, sliding his hands down until they were resting on her small, perky butt. Kotori whimpered into the kiss but didn't swat his hands away, if anything she seemed to love his touch; her kissing becoming more eager and passionate. Shido kissed her back with equal fervour, becoming addicted to the taste of her cherry lips – wanting nothing more than to show her he could see her as a woman too.

Their lips broke apart for air but the second they could they were back at it again, making out like lifelong lovers. Despite her inexperience Kotori made up for it with earnestness, moaning gently into his mouth as he gave her ass a soft squeeze. He couldn't keep his hands to himself; tentatively sliding his hands along her thighs and feeling her quiver beneath his fingertips, only encouraging him to touch his little sister more.

''Mm...'' Kotori breathed as their lips separated, their breath intermingling between their hovering lips. ''P-Please... look only at me... even if just for tonight...''

Shido replied by leaning up, claiming his sister's lips in another kiss – devouring her happy moan. A shudder ran through him as Kotori started rocking her hips, pressing her panty-clad pussy against his shorts and grinding on him, the desperately-passionate movement arousing him. He pushed the thought from his mind and focused on her lips instead, savouring the gentle smack of their lips and the feel of her ass in his hands.

Even though he never looked at his sister with such lust openly that didn't mean he never felt it; he was still a teenager after all. It was hard not to get turned on when he walked in on her getting undressed, her body wet from the rain. Or the time he heard whimpers from her room and went to check on her, only to see her with a pillow on her face and one hand between her thighs, jerking her wrist in rough rolls. It only occurred to him right then that she was quite likely masturbating to  _him._

''Kotori...'' Shido groaned, retreating from the kiss. ''I promise... I'll make it up to you.''

''G-Good...'' Kotori tried to act her usual cocky self; but the facade melted not even a second later, revealing the genuine happiness she felt.

He smiled, sliding his hands up her sides. Kotori mewled at his touch and reluctantly lifted her arms at his murmured request, letting him lift her translucent and ever-so-sexy nightgown up – pulling it over her head. His little sister blushed darkly as he tossed it aside, leaving her only in a pair of lacy red underwear that seemed far too mature for her usual tastes.

As if reading his mind Kotori spoke. ''I-I got this... just for you to see.''

Shido ran his hands up her back, thumbing the back of her bra. ''You look good in it.''

Kotori swallowed, looking him in the eye. ''C-Cute, or... b...''

He pressed his lips against her cherry ones. ''Beautiful.''

The subsequent kiss muffled her pleased moan, her head tilting back as he took control of the slow, passionate kiss. He had enough experience with Kurumi to figure out how to work a bra; fumbling with the latch for only a few seconds before he managed to get it off – greedily peeling the lacy article of clothing off his sister's body and revealing her chest to him. She was just as small as he remembered, but seeing her tits unclothed by anything aroused him beyond belief; soaking in the sight of her small perky tits tipped with rosy buds.

''I know they're not as big as Miku-san's, but...'' Kotori mumbled embarrassedly – only for her embarrassment to melt into pleasure as he leaned down, and boldly took one of her nipples into his mouth.

''They're cute.'' He told her – before giving her nipple a strong suck, forcing a cute moan from Kotori's throat.

Kotori instinctively leaned back as he gave her perky nipple another suck, moaning as she snaked her fingers into his hair. Shido held her sides in response, shuddering as she kept grinding herself against him with slow, clumsy rolls of her hips. His lust bubbled stronger in his stomach and he slid his hands around to her butt, slipping his hands into her panties and fondling her ass, extracting more quivering moans from his little sister as he played with her body.

With a quiet pop he pulled his lips off her rosy nipple; immediately swapping to her other tit and giving that one a suck too. He dragged his tongue over the little nub and swirled said tongue around it, gently teasing her and acting on all his stifled desires; all the things he wanted to do to the girls if the opportunity presented itself. Soon the thoughts of the girls left – and were replaced solely by Kotori.

''A-Ah...'' Kotori quivered as he popped his lips off her tit. ''O-Onii-chan...''

A surprised grunt escaped Shido as Kotori suddenly grabbed his shoulders – and pushed him back. He hit the bed with a stifled grunt, quickly pushing himself up onto his elbows... and his cheeks immediately darkened as his topless sister crawled off the bed and sat on the floor, her face at perfect eye-level with his crotch. Kotori blushed deeply but didn't hesitate for more than a second; her fingers curling under the waistband of his shorts before yanking them down, causing his cock to spring out into the open.

''Ah...'' Kotori's eyes cutely widened, staring at his swelling shaft with awe. ''S-So big...''

Shido shifted embarrassedly at the compliment; made infinitely more lewd since it was Kotori saying it. His little sister snapped out of her awe a moment later, giving her head a quick shake that sent her twin-tails whipping side-to-side – before she pushed her face against his cock, giving his shaft a long, long _lick._

A groan rumbled from his throat, gentle pleasure tingling his cock. Kotori took that as a good sign and did it again, mewling like a horny cat as she began licking his shaft. Her crimson eyes flickered up and she held his gaze, embarrassment shining in her eyes as she dragged her tongue up and down his dick, her warm breath washing over his cock each time she exhaled. The earnestness in her expression only turned him on more; pleasure teasing his shaft as his little sister got him off.

''Onii-chan...'' Kotori breathed lewdly, licking the tip once – before kissing it, her lips parting not a moment later.

Shido bit back a gasp of pleasure; the warm wetness of Kotori's small mouth engulfing his cock. He laid a hand on her head and gripped her hair lightly, barely restraining himself as she started sucking his dick – slow, quiet slurps reaching his ears as she bobbed her head up and down. She didn't go farther than the tip but just having even a bit of his cock inside her was heavenly; his dick throbbing with pleasure.

Kotori quickly took things further, eager to please him. Her rosy lips slit down his cock and she moaned around his shaft, her tongue pressed flat against the bottom of her mouth as she took more and more inside – until the tip finally hit the back of her throat, making her gag. Kotori paused for a second before trying again, her brows cutely knitting together as she tried deep-throating him, wanting to taste every inch of his cock.

''Ah... K-Kotori...'' Shido breathed, cupping her cheek with his other hand.

Kotori glanced up at him; looking away not a second later as embarrassment took root again. Slowly she resumed bobbing her head, giving up deep-throating him in favour of simply blowing his throbbing cock – sliding her rosy lips up and down his shaft in smooth, rhythmic motions. Soft groans fluttered from his chest and he didn't even try to contain them, his eyes greedily roaming past her face and down at her breasts, her saliva-coated nipples glistening in the faint light.

His little sister noticed his wandering gaze, sliding her lips back up until his cock popped out her rosy lips – her hand immediately grabbing his cock and jerking him off. ''Onii-chan... likes small ones?''

''Y-Yeah...?'' The blue-haired teen replied, giving a strained smile.

Kotori flushed, an embarrassed, but infinitely pleased smile curling at her lips – before she leaned up, and pressed his dick against her small breast. He shuddered at the lewd contact, feeling her soft skin rub against the tip as she kept jerking him off, the sensation almost tempting him to cum all over her breasts.

''...I love you so much, Onii-chan...'' Kotori breathed softly, gazing up at him with honest red eyes. ''I... I wanted this to happen, for so long...''

''Kotori...''

His little sister bit her lip, her already-red cheeks turning a dark scarlet – but she kept talking. ''I remember all the days I thought of you. How many f-fingers I could fit inside myself, wondering if you would ever do it to me... what it would feel like, to have you inside me... joined together and moving s-so quickly...''

Kotori's honest mumbling sent lewd thrills rushing through him, his cock pulsating in her hand as she kept getting him off – the images she was putting in his mind wearing him down. ''Nn... I... did too...''

''You did...?'' Kotori gazed at him in surprise, slowing her jerking hand – settling for a slower, yet no less pleasurable rhythm.

Shido swallowed, embarrassment closing up his throat – but she had revealed her dirty little secret, so he felt obligated to be honest too. ''Yeah... I dreamed of us doing things together. I couldn't help it; they always happened the night after I saw you in your underwear...''

''...haah...'' Kotori gave him an embarrassed smile. ''I-I guess... we're both perverts, huh...?''

Shido smiled tightly back; taking some solace that his hormonal urges weren't alone. Kotori couldn't hold his gaze for more than a moment, the revelation that he had quite likely _gotten himself off_ to her flustering his sister beyond belief – and prompting her instead to refocus on his cock, taking him back into her pleasurable mouth and sucking him off with renewed effort; audibly slurping his dick with quick bobs of her head.

The pressure building in his cock was impossible to resist; groans fleeing his throat as his little sister sucked him off so passionately. His arousal was only heightened when he saw her free hand slide into her panties, openly rubbing her pussy as she bobbed her head, sucking him off with honest determination. His cock tingled and burned, the pressure growing worse by the second as his end neared – until Kotori moaned around his cock, finally pushing him over the edge.

''K-Kotor- _Nnah!_ '' Shido gripped the bed sheets and gasped, a burning rush shooting up his cock.

Kotori pulled back, her lips leaving his cock just as he came – causing thick ropes of cum to shoot all over his little sister's face. Kotori squeaked in surprise, cheeks dyeing themselves the deepest of crimson as load after load spurted over her cheeks and lips, one strong rope even getting in her hair and another hitting her breasts.

''Ah...'' Kotori licked her lips, unintentionally tasting his cum. ''Ugh... it's bitter...''

Shido shuddered at her mumbled words, watching through breathless eyes as Kotori grabbed her discarded nightgown and wiped her face with it, blushing a deep crimson hue as she cleaned her face of his cum. By the time she was done there was no evident he had even came all over her aside from her now-dirty lingerie, her cheeks retaining their rosy tint.

His eyes however took to roaming over her whole body; admiring her small but perky breasts, her flat stomach and narrow hips, her panties growing visibly _damp_ with arousal. Countless thoughts swirled through his mind, almost tempted to call this off now – they shouldn't be doing this after all... but, at the same time, the weren't _technically_ related. That meant it was fine, right?

''Onii-chan...'' Kotori's quiet murmur stirred him from his conflicting thoughts; blushing as Kotori straddled his waist once more, her cheeks aflame and her hands trembling.

She curled her hands around his shoulders before giving him a light shove; pushing down onto the bed. He didn't resist, his hands instinctively going to her waist as he watched Kotori fumble with his wet cock, her anticipation all too clear. He swallowed and fumbled with the sides of her panties, earning an incoherent mumble from Kotori before she grabbed her underwear – yanking them down her legs and kicking them off clumsily, her haste making it infinitely more arousing.

His eyes immediately went between her thighs, the dim lighting failing to hide the glistening sheen that coated her bare pussy – her folds wet with arousal, with _want._ He couldn't look away from her smooth, hairless folds; arousal bubbling inside him as Kotori positioned herself above him, her pussy hovering directly above his erect, saliva-coated shaft.

''Kotori...'' He squeezed her now-bare hips. ''Are you sure about this?''

Kotori's visage softened, a tentative, nervous smile crossing her lips. ''Yes... I want onii-chan, to love me completely, and be mine...''

Shido replied by running his hands along her creamy thighs, telling her to go ahead. Kotori's cheeks darkened and she did just that, lowering her hips down until the tip pressed against her virgin folds – both of them groaning at the lewd contact. She rocked her hips a little and rubbed her pussy against the tip, her lower lips spreading slightly for his shaft; until Kotori finally mustered the courage, and slid down.

''Mn...!'' Kotori's expression tightened; a mixture of discomfort and pleasure crossing her visage as his cock entered her virgin pussy, claiming her first time.

He couldn't say anything to soothe her; a low, pleasure-induced groan fleeing his throat as Kotori's insides clenched ungodly tight around his dick. She was so small it felt like his dick would be crushed, her inner walls squeezing and coiling around his cock erratically – the divine pleasure making it impossible to speak. His eyes flickered down to their connected parts, watching as Kotori lowered herself a little bit further down; more of his cock disappearing into her glistening-wet pussy.

''Onii-chan... is s-so big~'' Kotori mewled hotly, resting her hands on his stomach and leaning forwards; her small, perky breasts heaving for air.

Shido shuddered at his little sister's breathy words, sitting up on his arms. Kotori took notice and leaned down, meeting him halfway in a messy, sloppy kiss – both of them moaning into it as she gently slid up and down his shaft, the mind-melting sensation of being connected so foreign yet so pleasurable to both of them. Her movements were slow and careful but that made it feel no less good, every tiny twitch of her insides forcing a groan from Shido's throat.

Their lips broke apart from the kiss and Kotori boldly began to move more earnestly – stifling a mewl as she slid further up his cock. The tip slipped out and she hastily grasped it, pushing it back inside her and sliding back down again; a deep moan escaping her as her pussy was stuffed even more full. Between his big size and her small body it was doubtful his full length could even fit inside completely, but Kotori was determined to try – her rolling hips growing more eager as the discomfort faded, and was replaced by pure, buzzing ecstasy.

''Mm... ah... O-Onii-chan...'' Kotori moaned out cutely, whining when his dick slipped out a second time – forcing her to push him back in, and plunge herself deeper down his cock. ''S-Sorry...''

Shido smiled tightly. ''It's fine...''

Kotori gave a trembling smile back, leaning in and kissing him – moaning softly into his mouth as she rode him a little faster, rolling her hips more intently. His dick throbbed and twitched inside her womanhood as he slid deeper into her folds, spreading her virgin walls apart bit by bit until two-thirds of his length was snugly buried inside her, leaving her feeling so wonderfully full she was sure she could probably see it through her pelvis.

The mere thought drew a whimpering moan from Kotori's lips, rocking her hips faster as she began to bounce on his cock – mewling and moaning uncontrollably, the burning pleasure in her pussy too hot to ignore. Her pleasure was only heightened when his hands went down to her ass, groping and squeezing her small rear with obvious lust – the attention he gave her further arousing the red-haired girl, her cheeks soon matching her hair.

''Ah... ah~ Onii-chan~'' Kotori moaned under her breath, his dick sinking deeper inside her.

''Mn... Kotori...'' Shido gripped her ass tightly. ''Hold on a sec...''

Kotori reluctantly obeyed, slowing her hips down – though was unable to stop them from rocking back and forth gently. However she was taking off-guard when he suddenly lifted her up, eliciting a squeak from her lips before he flipped their positions around; pinning her down onto the bed without pulling out. Kotori blushed deeply as she realised their new position; made all the more revealing by the fact she was fully naked, and half his dick was still buried inside her pussy.

''Uu...'' Kotori looked away in embarrassment. ''I liked being on t-top...''

Shido smiled slightly, leaning down. ''I'll let you do it next time.''

Their lips brushed together; her voice tickling his chin. ''...you promise?''

''Mm.'' With a single affirmative hum Shido closed the distance, kissing his little sister's inviting lips – and pushing his dick deep inside her, forcing a mutual moan from their throats.

Even as their lips meshed and smacked together Shido didn't stay still; quickly beginning to pick up speed as he pumped his dick into Kotori's womanhood. The new position took a moment to get used to but he soon found himself getting into it, groaning into her mouth whenever her inner walls clenched or spasmed around his dick, the wet tightness of her formerly-virgin pussy so maddening he couldn't help but move faster.

Kotori told him how she felt about that; moaning lewdly into the kiss as he plunged his shaft into her over and over again. Her insides quivered and clenched around him but he couldn't stop himself, breaking off the kiss and groaning as he pumped his cock into her slick pussy rougher and faster, her wetness letting him slide in and out without any discomfort – her whining moans sending hot shivers rushing through him.

''Onii-chan... Onii-chan~!'' Kotori mewled out, her slim legs wrapping around his waist blindly. ''I-It feels too good~!''

Shido groaned wordlessly back, bucking his hips faster and faster. He leaned up on his arms and gazed down at her naked, sweaty body; admiring how her perky tits jiggled and bounced whenever he plunged himself deep into her. The tip of his cock soon hit her deepest parts and his pelvis touched hers, the sudden fullness earning a carnal moan from Kotori; her back arching off the bed and further emphasising her breasts.

Acting on his lust Shido lifted his right hand off the bed; grabbing her small breast and squeezing it ravenously. Kotori gasped and writhed, her perky nipple sensitive to his touch and only encouraging him to palm it more, teasing her in the heat of the moment – the sight of her pleasure-stricken face only more arousing when he was currently balls-deep inside her, every inch of his shaft constricted by her formerly-virgin pussy.

''Kotori...!'' Shido grit out, his pelvis slapping against hers faster as he neared his limit.

Kotori cried out in reply, her arms throwing themselves around his back and pulling him down against her. He replied by wrapping his arms around her writhing body, her small boobs pressing against his chest as he kept fucking his little sister – until Kotori hit her limit with a _scream_ of pleasure, wailing to the high heavens as she orgasmed on his thrusting cock, clutching onto him for dear life.

The way her pussy sharply tightened around his cock proved too much for Shido; the teen gasping as he bucked his hips a few final times – before slamming himself deep inside and cumming, shooting rope after rope of cum into her pussy. Even though at the back of his mind he knew he should pull out he couldn't; unable to do anything but thrust and shoot his load inside his little sister, filling her up completely.

''A-Ah... ahh...'' Kotori panted into his ear – before his little sister finally flopped down onto the bed with a wheeze, moaning as pleasurable aftershocks travelled through her slack body.

Shido felt the same; groaning and burying his face into the bed next to her head; simply enduring the pleasurable tingling that shot up and down his cock, intimately feeling her pussy repeatedly clench and quiver around his cock. It took nearly a minute before he felt well enough to lift his head and kiss her, muffling their mutual moans as they started making out.

The smacking of lips rung throughout his bedroom for several minutes; interrupted only by their breathless groans or soft gasps for air when they broke apart. Shido pulled out but didn't stop kissing her; his hands soon finding their place on her breasts and teasing her demure chest – groping her boobs or tugging on her perky nipples; teasing her with breathless lust.

''M-Mm... Onii-chan...'' Kotori breathed, shivering when he rolled her right nipple between his fingers. ''C-Can we...do it again?''

''Right now?'' Shido questioned with a surprised lilt, releasing her chest.

Kotori blushed at the look, pouting. ''I-I can handle it... I just... I just wanna feel it again, being... so close to you...''

Her words trailed off into an embarrassed mumble but Shido got the gist of it; a soft, exasperated smile crossing his lips. Wordlessly he climbed off his sister and grabbed her hips, helping her roll over onto her knees – her cheeks reddening as she shuffled further onto the bed. Even in the dim lighting he could easily see his little sister, her skin flush with sweat and her pussy glistening in the faint light, arousal running down her inner thighs.

''Onii-chan...'' Kotori mumbled softly, peering at him over her shoulder. ''Don't... don't make me wait...''

With a soft chuckle Shido obeyed; shifting onto the bed behind her and grasping her left hip – his free hand holding his cock and guiding it towards his little sister's pussy. He rubbed the tip against her slit a few times until he got it right, the tip slipping between her glistening folds; enticing him to thrust is hips forth and bury half his cock inside her tight pussy in a single, lustful thrust.

Kotori shuddered and moaned, her inner walls immediately constricting his intruding cock. The familiar tightness made him groan, holding both her narrow hips and gently beginning to thrust – taking it slow at first lest it hurt her. However within a matter of thrusts it became obvious Kotori felt no pain; her aroused mewls ringing in his ears as he pumped his dick into her womanhood over and over again, spreading her insides apart with his shaft.

''A-Ah~ Ah~ Mm~'' Kotori moaned, gripping the sheets beneath her as his cock sunk deeper – nearly filling her pussy completely. ''F... Faster, Onii-chan~''

Shido gladly obliged; groaning as he plunged into her tight pussy faster. The sensation of thrusting into her slippery pussy was made infinitely more pleasurable by how sensitive his cock still was, only encouraging him to fuck his little sister faster – groaning deeply as he pumped his cock in and out of her womanhood. The sensation was made even more erotic when he finally bottomed out inside her, his pelvis smacking her ass as he filled her so completely.

''Ah~'' Kotori quivered at the pleasurable fullness. ''Onii-chan... can we do this... more...?''

''Sure...'' Shido replied without thinking, plunging into her slick pussy faster.

Kotori's shoulders buckled but she kept talking. ''A-And... can we do it... every day? After school?''

Shido shuddered at the thought – of getting back from school only to push Kotori against the wall, to run his hands up her thighs and under her skirt, to pull her shirt off her in the living room and pull her against him while he groped and touched her chest. So many lewd possibilities filled his mind that it drove him wild, vividly envisioning all the places he could fuck his sister at; bending her over the kitchen table, taking her on the living room floor, pushing her against the shower wall; so many possibilities that he almost got lost in his thoughts.

''Yeah...'' Shido gripped her hips tighter. ''We can do it... as much as you want!''

Kotori mewled happily, pushing her ass back towards him – both of them moaning as his cock filled her again. Empowered by the lewd thoughts in his mind Shido fucked his little sister with renewed passion, pounding her so hard and fast she cried out with ecstasy, her inner walls clenching tight around his cock to no avail. No mater how tight she grew he didn't slow down in the slightest; relentlessly pounding her little slit until her arms gave out and she buried her face into the sheets with a blissful cry.

The sight of Kotori face-down-ass-up sent Shido into a frenzy; groaning loudly as he began drilling her pussy with ravenous thrusts. Kotori squealed into the sheets but he couldn't stop; ruthlessly pounding her quivering pussy with every ounce of strength he could muster. His cock hit her cervix over and over again, filling her so completely and utterly she could do nothing but cry and scream his name, her voice growing hoarse from her sharp cries – until her second orgasm hit, and her voice finally cracked.

''O-Onii-ch _an~!_ '' Kotori's shoulders jerked inwards, her cracking voice joined by the heavenly sensation of her pussy tightening around his throbbing cock.

Shido couldn't take it any longer; pounding into her for a scant few seconds before bottoming out – moaning as he shot rope after rope of cum deep inside his little sister. Her inner walls milked him dry but in that moment he didn't care, unloading everything he had into her and loving her muffled moans of pleasure, her voice taking on an erotic edge as she was creampied.

''A-Ahh...'' Kotori twitched twice – before her knees gave out, and she flopped down onto the bed.

Shido shivered as his cock slipped out of her seizing pussy, the air cold compared to the hotness of her insides. He laid down atop her and spooned her, groaning softly as he rubbed his dick against her smooth butt, the feeling of his dick on her ass making Kotori mewl with dazed arousal.

Panting lightly Shido looped an arm around Kotori's stomach and shuffled up the bed a bit more; pulling the two over to the pillows. His grip was weak due to his orgasm but he managed to pull the covers over them, hiding their bodies beneath its warmth.

''Mm...'' Kotori rolled over to face him, panting lightly but smiling adoringly. ''Thank you... Onii-chan...''

Shido merely chuckled softly in reply, kissing her on the nose. ''Mm. I love you, Kotori.''

Kotori tilted her head up, kissing his lips instead – her breath tickling his chin. ''I love you too, Onii-chan.''

Naked and with arms snaked around each other, the two soon fell asleep – and spent many more times bonding together.

[END]


End file.
